renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
AWESOME
AWESOME, short for the Aristotelian Westmorland Eclectic Synod of Missionary Evangelists is a small Aristotelian denomination found in the county of Westmorland in the north of the Kingdom of England. Founded in November 1462, the sect is small, but active and influential in both local and county-wide activities. History AWESOME was founded on November 23, 1462 by the then URAC vicar of Liverpool, Aleksander ap Meurig (IG: Aleksander75) following several events, including his not being allowed entry into the URAC Seminary and the URAC Clergy Council chambers. He also had written a series of theological complaints he had against URAC doctrine, which was poorly received by the church leadership. Following a meeting some fellow Liverpudlians, they decided to form their own church nicknamed AWESOME, which is short of for Aristotelian Westmorland Eclectic Synod of Missionary Evangelists. Soon after its creation, several important and influential members of the Westmorland community joined including nobles, politicians and merchants. These individuals were attracted by AWESOME’s emphasis on democracy in church polity, lay involvement and elected church officials. The free cake helped too. In December 1462, Aleksander ap Meurig was elected as Bishop and Corsaira was named Librarian. In April 1463, their terms were renewed. During these terms several theological proclamations were made including allowing clergy of all ranks to marry and allowing clergy to carry weapons and serve in the armed forces. In the spring of 1463, Bishop Aleksander presided at the royal wedding of King Cullan and Aggnes, who is a member of AWESOME. He also played a small part in the Coronation ceremony. On May 18th 1462, AWESOME gained its first deacon named Friria, who was assigned both as AWESOME Chaplain to the Westmorland Navy, but also to assist Bishop Aleksander at Liverpool Mission. Structure AWESOME distinguishes itself from other churches in many ways, the main way being church structure and policy. While most churches are hierarchical in structure, AWESOME could be seen as an egalitarian church due to the importance of the Convocation. Convocation The Convocation is the highest body in the Aristotelian Westmorland Eclectic Synod of Missionary Evangelists. All members, both lay and ordained are given full voting rights in Convocation, which serves as a place to discuss and debate church policy, documents and other concerns. The Convocation also votes on all clergy appointments and every four months, designates one clergyperson to serve as Bishop of the Convocation. Bishop Every four months, members of the Convocation vote on a bishop. The Bishop serves are moderator for discussions found within those chambers and also serves as the figurehead for AWESOME during his or her term. There are no term limits for bishops, but he or she could be replaced by another clergyperson. Bishops are seen as fulfilling a position and not as a separate order of ministry as in other churches. Former bishops are given the courtesy title of "Bishop Emeritus", but are no longer considered bishops and may not perform any of the services or duties given to the sitting bishop. A Bishop also names one person, either lay or ordained to serve as Librarian of the Convocation. Librarian Every four months a bishop is elected and must name a person to serve as Librarian. Librarians assist the Bishop with paperwork and administrative tasks and in running the day-to-day activities of the church. Librarian is the highest position a lay person can achieve in AWESOME. List of Officials Bishops of AWESOME December 1462-Present: Aleksander ap Meurig Librarians of AWESOME December 1462-Present: Corsaira Davenport List of Parishes Parish of Liverpool Presbyter: Aleksander ap Meurig Deacon: Friria Missionary: Aggnes Holifard Category:Religion Category:Westmorland Category:Churches of England